creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UnidentifiedUser666
Ok I have no idea how why I'm here I just need to get my story out. So a few nights ago I had no idea what Creepypasta was but than this kid at school starts whispering 'Creepypast' in class just that over and over so I asked him if he was ok and he looked at me and said 'You will die' than looked back down than started to whisper 'Die' over and over the bell rang and ran out to the bus. That night I coulnt sleep when I fell asleep I had this dream I was in some woods wearing a white dress that reached my knees and no shoes my hair was down too. I started to walk and I heard singing I followed it and foud a little girl when I got closer I saw the little girl was me when I was little around 7 or 8 she or I was sitting singing a small tune i dont reember when I got closer I saw she had no shoes and a white dress to when i was no more than a few steps away she starts to cry I take a step and see that her tears are red blood leaking from her eyes I was frozen I just watched as the red stained the white dress than younger me looks at me and whispers 'Die' I was shakeing i remember her standing and in her hands was a small teddy bear that i lost when I was 10 the bears furr was caked in mud and blood. than the screaming started younger me opend her mouth and let out a ear peircing scream I fell to my knees in the dream and I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks than the scream stoped and the younger me touched my cheek and said 'We are all monsters sometimes it just takes some pain to see it' But her voice nothing like mine it was pure horror I than woke up screaming when I went to school the next day the boy who told my 'You will die' we were told he had killed himself that night I'm putting this story here because I think some will find it intresting and Im am was to lazy to edit this UnidentifiedUser666 (talk) 03:19, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:UnidentifiedUser666 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC)